1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray image detection apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional X-ray image detection apparatus are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 60-234645 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-242841. In the former a scintillator is evaporated on an X-ray-shielding FOP (fiber optic plate) and bonds thus formed assembly onto a solid-state imaging device, whereas in the latter, a scintillator is evaporated directly on a solid-state imaging device.